The Forget-me-nots
by TheBookAngel
Summary: The torture endured at the Red Room was enough to make Natasha forget the promises made before hand. After New York, she still has this lingering feeling that she had left something behind. The god of Mischief sparked that, and he will be the one to explain. BlackFrost
1. Chapter 1

**Completely brainstormed. I had to write something in order to get back on the creativity train. So some BlackFrost. Be gentle I really don't know how I did or whether or not I'm going to continue. Just tell me if you liked it and I'll continue writing this. It was fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (I would try to be witty but I'm drained)**

Make up, hair, dresses. That was all she had been seeing, hearing and thought about for the last two weeks. Despite the fact that 16 year old Natalia was about to marry an alien whom she had never met before, she was surprisingly calm and collected. The mask of indifference that she had mastered seved her well on this perdicament.

_"It is for the good of your country, your people. Besides you will never have to see him or speak to him. You will be coming right back after you are married. It is your choice. It is always your choice."_

She had never heard a more elaborate lie. Nothing was her choice. The Red Room or Ivan chose all things for her. She would accept or die or worse. Those were her choices as one sided and twisted as they sounded, he was right. She did have a choice.

_"You must be flattered, honoured that they chose you."_

She couldn't be, really. She knew that she was picked because she was the Red Room golden girl, she also was related to the last Impereal dynasty, Tsars of Russia. The House of Romanov. She was a little girl, daughter of the Grand Duchess when they had found her. Later her family fell and she stayed in the Red Room. She had been betrothed before, all of what she knew about herself was information that her handlers had relayed to her. Natalia was destined for greater things, as sick as it sounded, getting married to a 'god' was maybe the first step. Perhaps then she may escape this prison Ivan Petrovitch had set for her.

_"Forget that boy. Think of all the good you are doing. How you will protect Russia and the Academy?"_

Her friend, the one who would stick by her. His downfall had come when he spoke against the Academy. She had been forced to carve her name into his arm, ignoring his cries and watch him bleed out. Or he would be forced to do the same to her. Natalia had probably been a third of his height and weight however he had refused to bring the knife a near her. Terrified for her life she had pinned him down and killed him as quickly as she could. No traitors left alive. They had been good to her for keeping him alive for so long, to find that one of the girls had made a friend was almost always certain death but he had pushed boundaries and that could not be allowed. Natalia had been much more focused after that, choosing not to speak with anyone that she didn't need to.

"Natalia come here. You look an absolute mess, you stupid girl."

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sharp voice of her handler Ann.

"What have you done to your hair? We must hold it up now, we are just about to leave." A long white and gold dress was draped over het small frame. Her dark red hair spilt over onto her dress. Ann tightly held her hair up with golden thread letting two wisps of hair fall to frame her face. Ann placed the blindfold painfully tight over her eyes and guided her out of the gilded prison.

She was taken outside but not too far as she could still hear the soft humm of the Academy. Ann's clammy hands were taken from her shoulders and she could hear the loud crunching of soldiers feet, marching on the snow. One came close to her and she could hear him fumbling, his breaths heavy and suddenly she felt a needle deep in the side of her neck. Letting only a small whimper pass her lips, she fell. Slowly her limbs felt paralysed and her head hit the snow taking her consciousness with it.

* * *

Most of the time Loki did not care about what Odin decided was best for him, but this time was different. This time they were playing with lives. It had been less than 200 years since Sigyn had died. For Loki it had been devastating, they had been not so much lovers than best friends, forced to marry. The inevitability of another arrainged marriage was an issue that most of the royal family avoided. Of course not Odin. Marriage was often not a popular conversation topic as it almost always ended in disagreements, arguments and all parties involed ignoring and not talking to each other.

As soon as the blindfolded girl stumbled into the throne room, he noticed something was very wrong. She could barely walk straight and wore a white and gold gown that clung to her body. Her dark red hair had been held up elegantly and her face, the features that he could see, were beautiful. A feeling of dread loomed and his stomach churned. This lady was so beautiful she could be a goddess, but she lacked the presence, the aura that the Aesir women had. All the people in the room began whisper and from what he could tell she had been drugged. She was pushed to his side and he stepped away from her.

Odin struck Gungnir on the ground silencing the court,"It is about time that you re-marry, Loki." His words hung. There was nothing that could be said now however the whispers began anew. Frigga stepped forward to say something but then decided against it, "Lady Natalia Romanov of Midgard has agreed to be your bride." There was a sudden deafening silence. Loki could almost hear the thoughts of the Aesir. 'Midgard? A suitable wife for a Prince?' It was the few times like this he wished Thor were here. He would make some ignorant statement and the attention would be on him so as to let Loki escape.

"But Father–" Odin turned to glare at him so he bit his tongue. Words could not save him now. His grave had been dug, he must now lie in it.

"After this is over you are not permitted to speak to each other." Loki raised an eyebrow and looked to his mother who was equally confused, "For safety's sake she will return to Midgard." And with that the ceremony began. It was as boring and dull as Loki remembered it. He envied Natalia who had to be held up as she was completely knocked out. She was only woken to consent before they injected her and she fell to the floor. She was then taken away and true to Odin's word, she was never seen again.

* * *

"Clint seriously, you need to stop. You're running out of ideas." Currently Natasha Romanoff and her partner Clint Barton were trying stop the leaders of a drug cartel. This usually would be an easy feat however Clint's crazy idea had lead them further and further into this moderately dangerous base. Natasha tried to avoid near death experiences whenever possible but she trouble finds her like a magnet. Right now slapping Clint seemed like the best idea, instead on crouching behind some cardboard boxes that probably contained cocaine. The drug lords were armed and however much training Natasha had, she would rather not deal with

"Hey, Nat we're doing fine. And I'm not running out of ideas." He whispered to her while notching an arrow. Natasha had never face-palmed harder. Clint was wonderful and they worked well together but sometimes he could get them in the stupidest and most ridiculous of places. _Like Budapest._ She smiled fondly at the thought.

"I'm sure you have an infinite supply of stupid ideas. Remind me why I agree to work with you?"

"'Cause we're besties. Friendship bracelets and all." He fired the arrow at the man's chest, instantly he was dead. By the time the other drug lords had turned towards their fallen member, Natasha had gotten up and shot three before the arrow blew up killing the other two.

"That was not the plan." Natasha deadpanned.

Clint feigned hurt and shock, "It worked didn't it. Oh I'm sorry Natasha." They both laughed.

"Let's just get out of here, go to debriefing, type up the report and go out." Today would be good. Natasha could feel it.

**Okay, Okay don't shoot me. I did take some liberties when writing Natalia/Natasha. Dates for example. The House of Romanov died out in 1917 [?] (correct me if I'm wrong (I probably am)) And Natalia Romanov came around in 1940s. Just ignore this tiny detail.**

**Thank you for reading. It was a pleasure writing. Just say if you want me to continue. Ideas are always appreciated. :) Have a wonderful day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I'm sorry for the delay and this chapter makes next to no sense. It will become relevant later. After this it might take a while for the next update, I have a trip to Italy. Reviews and ideas are always welcome and someone could have a go at writing the next chapter if they wanted.**

**Love You darlings.**

* * *

"Natalia, didn't that go well!" Ann was a blur as she rushed around the room, the damn lace blindfold obscured everything reducing her sight to simply dull colours and blotchy shapes.

_No Ann that went horribly_

"Isn't he handsome Natalia?"

_Well Ann, I wouldn't know this blindfold kept me from seeing anything._

"Yes of course Goveness Ann." Natalia lowered her head. This act of obedience did not fool the handler one bit. This woman knew all the dirty tricks this young girl could use to get what she wanted. She huffed as she slowly removed the pins in Natalia's hair, removing the blindfold, jewels and dress. Including the wedding ring which was taken away and sealed in an air tight box.

"Natalia," Ivan Petrovitch's voice was muffled through the door. Natalia looked up and smiled, perhaps he had a job for her, anything was better than having poison resistance classes with the other girls. It wasn't that she didn't like the poisons or it hurt to take them but it was that the younger girls were mean and classes could be tedious. Natalia was the oldest girl there, All the others were dead or had been cast out or simply not needed anymore. This was not a bad thing as Natalia would rather be in the Academy doing good for her country, than idle or dead or left to wander the icy land until death from hypothermia.

"Yes Sir." She was ready in a black dress and red ballet shoes. This was as practical as clothing got in the Academy.

"I would like you to find this man Natalia and dispose of him, he has stolen weapons from Russia and has sold them. We have tacked down and reclaimed the weapons but this man must be taught a lesson." Natalia nodded as Ivan showed her his picture. "Good Natalia come with me."

She was bundled into a van and pushed out when they arrived at the destination. The van stayed, a knife was pressed into her hand. It was a large house, probably housing a large family, however the Black Widow didn't care, she knew this scenario well. No survivors. The real question now is how to make this look like an accident or a murder. Whatever did not connect it to anyone. She could make it quiet so no one would no for years and by then the evidence would be long gone. Natalia smirked, she could have fun with this.

Luckily her creativity did not elude her as she stepped into the house. It was clean a surprisingly small kitchen, the first room. She set down her knife on the table, she would not need it. She quickly darted thought the rooms destroying all modes of communication before sitting at the kitchen table. The sun had just risen meaning the family would be coming to the kitchen soon.

Natalia waited only a few minuets before the family came in. They gasped and she plastered a smile on her face, this certainly would be fun. She killed the children first and quickly before the adults could even open their mouths. She wiped clean the knife and handed it to the mother. She grabbed the woman's husband and sat him down.

"Kill yourself or him. In the end you both die." They looked at her quizzically.

"What?" The woman mumbled terrified and shaking. Of course, they spoke English. Natalia had spoken in Russain. She repeted her words steadily in English.

The woman then stabbed herself and bled out quickly. Natalia then took out the knife and held it to his throat. "You will never steal from Russia." She proceed to tie him down and carve the Black Widow insignia into his arms and legs before killing him. She looked down at her hands and smiled, they were spotless. She found alcohol and burned the bodies before leaving the house, a wide grin on her face.

"Oh Natalia, You good girl."

* * *

Natasha woke up shaking. Dreams of the Red Room had come back to her. Slowly this hell where her childhood was taken, trickled back into her mind. Before she had been thankful that her memories of the Red Room had faded but still a little curious. Now she would do anything for a peaceful dreamless sleep.

She looked over at the time.

3:00AM

No way Natasha was going back to especially with promise of reliving the Red Room. Instead she went downstairs into the Gym. She hopped Stark wouldn't mind if she broke some things.

She punched and kicked at the punching bags until all of them had spilled out onto the ground. She theme ran on the treadmill until Clint came down to see her.

"Hey Nat, you okay?" She looked over to him and rolled her eyes. he nodded sympathetically, "It's okay we've all been having them, New York only happened a year ago. We all—"

"No Clint, it's the Red Room. I've been having those dreams for a while." He walked over and switched off the treadmill.

"Natasha, you'll be okay. It'll go on for a while and then it will go away and you will forget."

"It's different now Clint. It feels different." She kept her face blank yet she knew Clint saw through it.

"Alright, if you want we can talk about this after breakfast." She got off the treadmill and walked with him over to the door.

"No, it's fine."

"It obviously important—"

"No Clint, leave it. It's not important." That was the end of the discussion.

* * *

Of all the punishments the All-father could have given him. This was most definitely the stupidest. It could barely be labeled as punishment. Loki was given a stern talking to and then sent to his room, as if he were a child. Of course he didn't complain. The All-father looked quite smug seeing Loki struggle to hold his tongue. He was still treated like a Prince, given all his rooms and books back. The only let down was that his magic was significantly weakened until he learned.

All Loki needed was his books. He didn't really care about anything else. He could still perform simple spells and enchantments. Solitude wasn't that bad. For once in his life he felt at peace, perhaps he would give up his mischievous ways?

No.

Loki chuckled. It would be a cold day in Muspelheim before that ever happened. He could still mess with everyone's day, even with limited power and being locked up. Though today, as all days now, had been slow and dull. He craved some sort of difference, a change from normality, a—

"Learn to knock Thor." Loki calmly packed his books to the side and turned to face him. He was dirty, caked in mud. His cloak torn, he was breathing heavily his expression fierce but worried, "What is it now."

_Probably riding._

"I have no time for your games brother." And with that Thor grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to their parent's rooms.

"Let go of me. What is so important that you had to drag me from my room."

"Father is dying." Thor deadpanned.

Loki looked unimpressed, "Are you sure that he has not just gone into Odinsleep?"

"Yes, he is still awake." Both brothers expressions mirrored one another's. Worried and confused.

"How is mother." Thor shook his head.

"Not good." Loki bit his lip, his brow furrowed.

"Let me see her."

* * *

"I like to know. To be sure of things, to be certain and you have been nothing but a liability." Emma sat across from Frey at a great glass table. Her platnium hair was sweapt into a tight bun, her white pants-suit was flawless the same with her skin. She was pale as death with ice blue eyes and sharp features. Emma of Destiny. The woman of many lives. She would play with the lives of children by day and the hearts of men by night. Or at least that is what is thought. That myth is almost completely untrue. In all honesty no one really knew about the fates or true nature of Yggdrasil and she'd like to keep it that way. Currently she wished to know what happened to her lovebirds, it was always fun to match up couples with clashing personalities. The more drama the better.

She frowned deeply, these Asgardians were useless. How could se observe her great work like this? A million miles away from the action with only secondary dipsy sources. It was time, she must now take things into her own hands, "You are useless to me Frey. Leave me and tell no one of this or so help me." She let the threat hang, the god swallowed thickly and nodded, "Good, so now I hope you know your place." Emma smiled sweetly before gesturing to have him removed.

She rose from the table and paced around the room,"My vision is so cloudy." She muttered to herself. It was true, as of late she could not see the future as well (If Emma was lucky enough to be able to call upon Yggdrasil) her gifts had been dulled and drained. It was almost as if her Tesseract had been stolen.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please be gentle, I know it's bad but I really tried. The next one will be better I promise.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I wanted to get this up quickly 'cause of SDCC. Sloppily edited. Sorry. I'll fix it later._**

**_XOXOXOXO_**

* * *

_This is stupid, it's never going to work. It simply can't be done._

Emma repeated this chant over and over in her head. Doubt was her motivation, as backward as it sounded; it worked. She fumbled with the sheer fabric of the Asgardian style dress. Her hair had been let loose and it fell, curly, to her waist. Emma didn't want to be here, she would much rather be shopping or finishing paperwork that had been left for a millennia. Talking to two Asgardian princes still distraught over their father's impending death was the last thing on her to do list.

_Whatever_

She sighed and sucked it up. The goddess took one final look at herself in the mirror before teleporting to Asgard.

Heimdall stood proud in front of the observatory in full golden armour, his eyes vacant, "Hello gatekeeper,"

"I am He—" She held up a slim finger to silence him. It had been an absolute age since she had visited Asgard. Everyone was just as annoying as she had remembered. All memories of this place were not fond, only memories of arguments and an eternity of compromise for the brutish, childish, Scandinavians that had always wanted to topple her carefully laid balance.

Everything has a place and yet these Asgurdians don't know it. It took only one sarcastic and or innocent comment to tip her over the edge. Ignorance will not be tolerated in her presence.

"Let me stop you right there," Emma took a step forward, her finger still raised, "I don't care. I only need you to tell me where the princes are. Okay?" She sharply cut him off, "Good. So where are they? I haven't got all day!"

On his face she could see his expression sour, "My lady, remember to be respectful. You know not who you're talking to." The goddess snorted.

"I know exactly who you are. Where are the Princes? Tell me or you will sorely regret it." He kept quiet and still. Her eyes glowed almost white. "Where?" Her voice hypnotic.

Heimdall's eyes glowed the same, impossibly white,"In the palace."

She sighed wearily, "I know you buffoon, but where in the palace?"

"In the King and Queen's chambers." She nodded and freed his mind.

"You have been most helpful gatekeeper." Emma teleported herself outside their rooms.

She knocked gently remembering this was a delicate time. Thor emerged first, his eyes puffy and his form covered in muck.

"Ah Thor, just who I wanted to see. Is your brother there?"

Thor bowed curtly and she nodded her head respectfully at him, "He's busy. Who may I ask are you?"

"Your greatest friend." She smiled tightly, "How are you, Thor? I'm sorry about your Father."

"It's alright. I'm more worried about mother." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry, she will be fine. I know her well." She took his arm and he led her to a living area, "Thor, I know you do not wish to talk about it, however you will be king soon."

"Yes, I understand my duties." Thor placed his hand on hers and smiled reassuringly.

She stopped walking and looked him in the eye, "Do you? Really? You must understand that it is imperative that you be married. I cannot stress–

"I have chosen–"

"Chosen?! Are you alright Thor?" Emma pressed her palm to his forehead and he swatted her hand away, "Don't be an idiot, you will do as I tell you."

"I have chosen to marry a Midgardian. She is wonderful and I love her."

Emma sighed and tried to look sympathetic, "Thor, I'm sure she is lovely but you cannot marry a mortal. You of all people must know how crucial alliances are. You might marry an Elf princess or Vanir lady not a Midgardian."

"Loki did."

"I ordered it. We no longer need an alliance with Midgard. My decision is final."

* * *

"I feel like this happens too often." Steve and Natasha had walked into Stark tower expecting to find Pepper and Tony re-building and or designing the half destroyed top floor. Instead they had found Pepper reading a book while eating cookies. S giant bouncy castle dominated most of living area, even more obnoxiously it was a Ironman bouncy castle. Tony and Clint were jumping in it, and Tony -defying the laws of physics- was drinking while doing so.

"Steve, you have no idea." Natasha went over and sat next to Pepper, "Take a seat, we will be here until Mr. Stark passes out."

Pepper looked up startled, "Oh, hey. Natasha, Steve. Tony was busy as you can see. Bruce is in the lab doing something or other." After the events in New York; Natasha and Pepper had gotten closer than ever, they had bonded on the idiocy of their pet superheroes. They were each others recreational consultants, Natasha needed one because it was difficult for an assassin to adjust to life as a civilian. Pepper needed someone to recommend books and to have another girl to talk to.

"That's okay Pepper, so what are you reading?" Natasha took the bottle of wine from the coffee table and glanced and the French label, shrugging she downed it.

Pepper didn't even spare a glance, she simply sighed and muttered, "Russians." Tutting, she held it up showing the cover. _50 Shades of Grey._

"How is it?"

"Awful. Mommy porn. So bad I can't stop reading." She looked up and stared at Natasha's hair and then at her glass, "Have you ever dipped you're hair in wine, it's the same colour. It's beautiful." Pepper patted her hair.

Natasha pulled away awkwardly, "Can I borrow it when you're done."

"Sure." Suddenly Pepper jerked up, "Oh, I need to get the book you lent me and the reading list. Steve, come on I need your help."

Steve who had been almost silent and leaning against the wall, perked up and followed Pepper out like a lost puppy, "Of course Ms. Potts."

"Pepper." She smiled, "We'll be back in a minute."

"Pep," Tony made grabby hands.

"No, Tony." Pepper and Natasha chorused before Steve and her left.

An uncomfotable cold suddenly fell on the room, "Aww crap." Natasha muttered.

"Is that anyway to welcome an old friend?" A smug English accent floated into the room. Everyone in the room turned to the bar, where the voice was coming from, "Hello darlings."

"Dammit Frost." Tony steped out of the castle and tripped and fell, "Can you not?"

The platinum blonde telepath was clad in her traditional white pantsuit and pale pink lipstick, "That wasn't me Stark. You manage to mess up on your own." She casually adjusted the strap of her white heels, "It doesn't matter, I'm not here for you're sarcastic comments, I'm here to have a special conversation with Miss. Black Widow."

"How did you even get in." He got up and glared at her.

The smug look never left the telepath's face, "I've learned a few tricks. That hardly matters. Come on Natasha, we need to have words."

The assassin gave her a tight smile, "I don't think we do."

"Woo go 'Tasha!"

"Shut up Clint." She turned her attention back to Emma Frost.

"What a lovely exchange, now come with me or I will make you."

She leaned forward, taunting, "I would like to see you try."

Emma looked affronted but kept her lips firmly together and calmed herself, "I will not harm you or your comrades however I must stress the importance of—"

"Fine."

"What? I expected more of a challenge." She looked genuinely confused.

"Don't make me say it again you self-serving bitch." Exasperation quickly turned into anger.

"Charming." Emma got up swiftly left, "This has been an absolutely riveting conversation . Oh and by the way, Natasha will be fine."

All present excluding Emma were spectacularly confused, "What?" She smirked and clicked her fingers and in a bright white light both she and Natasha disappeared.

Pepper chose this as the perfect time to appear, "Where is Natasha?" When she didn't get an answer she sat down and became lost in thought. Natasha would be okay, she was the strongest and most level headed person Pepper knew. She would definetly be okay.

* * *

"You wanted to talk; start talking. Fast, so you can send me home."

"You won't be going home—"

"Excuse me Frost."

"Let me finish. Rather, you are home. You're an assassin, survey your surroundings. What do you see?"

It was a crying shame that Natasha hadn't noticed the telltale signs of her whereabouts. It wasn't hot or cold and she doubted they were on earth. The room was completely white, surprise surprise; white lace curtains, a white wardrobe, white silk sheets, even a white roses and lilies in a tall white vase. Outside there was a giant rainbow, it was completely straight and reflected like glass, it looked solid too. The problem was that it was dangerously close, so close that if the window was open she could touch it.

"Your room. Not earth, Asgard I'm assuming."

"Aren't you the smartest thing." She smiled condescenly while pinching her cheeks and patting her head, "Yes, yes but why?"

That stumped the Black Widow, but like the phenomenal actress she was, her face stayed blank, "Thor–"

"No." She sat on the low white couch, "You'll never guess, my pretty little puppet."

"Then tell me,"

"I will. Patience."

* * *

** Annnnnndddd that's the 3rd chapter. Thank you. Love you darlings. Even though this took forever, it's my favourite far. Questions and request in reviews and PMs. **

**XOXOXOXOX**


End file.
